


sunday morning coffee

by solaleonis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, i miss them, me being emo about jenny and giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaleonis/pseuds/solaleonis
Summary: every sunday giles makes coffee that always goes to waste
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Kudos: 14





	sunday morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being depressed about jenny and giles for 259 words straight <3
> 
> i miss them so much anyways enjoy this lil thing i wrote

Giles wakes up every Sunday at half past eight in the morning, makes himself a cup of tea, a cup of coffee and sets it down on the table to read the Sunnydale paper. Except Giles doesn’t drink coffee. 

It was like clockwork - wake up, make breakfast, make tea, make coffee, sit at the table. Every single Sunday. He doesn’t know why he still bothers with the coffee - he doesn’t drink it and it always goes to waste. Except he knows  _ exactly _ why he makes it - Jenny. Whenever she came over on the weekends he would make her breakfast and they’d enjoy it together. It was perfect, and not a Sunday goes by where he doesn’t think of her. And every Sunday he would make the coffee and put it in front of her seat. Except she wasn’t there. And the coffee turned cold. 

Giles knows his coffee thing is silly, but it’s the smell that does it. One whiff of coffee beans and it’s like she’s back in his arms. She’s back in his bed, or sitting on his desk threatening to write in one of his precious books. He misses her entirely, with everything he has. And if he ever stopped making the coffee...then she’s really gone. She’s really dead.

He knew this. It’s been four years since Jenny died, and he knew she wasn’t coming back. Four years of wasted coffee. 208 cups of coffee that Jenny will never drink. 

And yet, the next week passes and Sunday comes again, and Giles makes the coffee.


End file.
